goanimate_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
Comedy World: An Otterly Odd Crossover
It's an odd crossover, alright.... -Quote from the trailer An Otterly Odd Crossover is an animated crossover with Comedy World and PB&J Otter. It aired on March 15, 2015 on Orange Otter Network in order to celebrate PB&J Otter's 17th anniversary. Plot One day, while the two brothers walking in the park, they bump into a machine that has a sticky note that was labelled as, "WARNING: DO NOT OPEN. SCIENTISTS CAN ONLY OPERATE THIS. THEY MUST DO IT WITH PROFESSIONAL USE." Curious, as usual, they open it and thrust into a different town! Meanwhile, Eric and PC Guy meet PB&J's friends, such as Flick Duck, Scootch and Pinch Racoon, etc. Shortly after, they must go back to GoCity, their hometown, by building a machine that will teleport them there. They don't have the parts for it, but on the bright side, the Snooties do. Will they learn to share? Songs *Oodelay, Our Names are Eric and PC Guy *Sharing *Don't Go! *Home Sweet Home *It's Not the Same Transcript Guy and Eric is seen channel surfing PC Guy: 'Ugh, there's nothing good on TV today. '''Eric: '''I know, right? '''PC Guy: '''I have an idea! Let's go to the park. '''Eric: '''Good idea. to GoCity Park '''Eric: '''It smells good out here. '''PC Guy: '''It doesn't smell like anything. It smells like grass! '''Eric: 'surprised PC Guy, look, a machine! 'PC Guy: '''It looks like a time machine. Let's go check it out. Is there anybody watching us? '''Eric: '''Nope. to the strange machine '''PC Guy: '''Wait for me. runs '''Eric: '''Look, a note. '''PC Guy: '''Let me read it. throat "Warning: Do not open. Scientists can only operate this. They must use it with professional use." '''Eric: '''We can just try it out. '''PC Guy: '''Why? I don't want to go to jail. '''Eric: '''Come on, just for once. '''PC Guy: '''Fine. This is the only time I'm breaking the law. later... enter the machine. It starts shaking '''Eric: '''I feel weird. '''PC Guy: '''I'm think I'm having abdominal pain... in bag '''Eric: '''Where are we going, anyway? '''PC Guy: '''I don't know, 3000 AD? machine appears in Lake Hoohaw '''PC Guy: '''What the heck is this place? It doesn't resemble GoCity. '''Eric: '''Maybe it's a city called "GoCity 2"? '''PC Guy: '''That sounds like a movie. In fact, that's a great title for our movie! '''Eric: '''Look, a sign. sign reads, "WELCOME TO LAKE HOOHAW, CANADA!" '''PC Guy: '"Hoohaw"? That sounds like a last name for a military sergeant. 'Jelly: '''Oodelay, strangers! '''PC Guy: '''GAH! Oh, hi. '''Jelly: '''I see that you're not from around here. Maybe you can take a look at our houseboat? '''PC Guy: '''Sure. Besides, I think we're stuck here. '''Sophie: '''That's not good. I think you can stay here for a couple days. '''Eric: '''Okey-dokey. to the houseboat '''Eric: '''I wish I had a slide like this. '''PC Guy: '''I don't. I have... gulps ...acrophobia. '''Jelly: 'Laughs Maybe you should visit us often. 'Eric: '''I don't think we can. '''PC Guy: '''He's right. Besides, Canada is faaar away from GoCity. How can we get out of here? Why does every episode have to be a misery?! WHYYY!?!? sobs IT'S HOPELESS, WE'RE TRAPPED! '''Sophie: '''Don't worry. There's plenty of stuff to do in our house. '''Eric: '''You think so? Maybe there's a TV. '''Peanut: '''There is. It's in the living room. '''Narrator: '''Meanwhile, back in GoCity... '''Donkey: '''Look, Shrek! '''Shrek: '''A machine? '''Pumbaa: '''It looks like a time machine. '''Globox: '''Maybe we can go to the past? '''Bugs: '''Let's try it, docs. go inside and it starts vibrating. Everyone screams '''Croc: '''I GOTTA VOMIT! '''Rayman: '''Not in this machine, you won't! machine appears in Lake Hoohaw exits the machine '''Splodge: '''Where in the world are we!? '''Shrek: '''This doesn't look anything like GoCity, or my swamp! '''Mighty Mouse: '''A sign! '''Yoshi: '''Yoshi Yoshi Yoshi Yoshi. (Translation: "It reads, "WELCOME TO LAKE HOOHAW, CANADA!") '''Bullwinkle: '''Well, that's bad. How will we eat? How will we sleep? How will we-- '''Shrek: '''I'm sure there will be a solution. Just think positive. back to the houseboat. Sophie looks through binoculars '''Sophie: '''Newcomers! '''PC Guy: '''THEY MIGHT BE RESIDENTS FROM GOCITY THAT'LL RESCUE US! YOU, ORANGE OTTER, HAND ME THOSE BINOCULARS! '''Sophie: '''Hey, don't call me that. My name's Sophie. '''PC Guy: '''OKAY, SOPHIE! HAND ME THE BINOCULARS! looks through it and sees Shrek, Flap Platypus, and others '''PC Guy: '''OH MY GOSH! I'M SAVED! (x15) WOO-HOOOOO! '''Sophie: '''Cool your jets! You'll be OK here in Lake Hoohaw! '''PC Guy: '''I'M SAVED, I'M SAV-- collapses '''Sophie: '''It looks like he decided to hit the sack and lie down... on the carpet. night... '''Eric: 'PC Guy to a king size bed Man, he's heavy. 'Sophie: '''Need help? '''Eric: 'grunts No, I'm fine. 'Opal: '''Good night, my little otters, and... uh... '''Eric: '''My name's Eric. to PC Guy, who's asleep His name is PC Guy. '''Opal: '''Oh, okay, I see. Good night, you seven. the door also lies down on the king size bed everyone is sleeping, PC Guy wakes up '''PC Guy: '''I'm going to sneak out and schedule a plane flight to GoCity. Let me count my money... I have $500. Plane flights to GoCity cost $175. Time to escape! toes to the door and opens it. It creaks '''PC Guy: '''Uh oh. one wakes up '''PC Guy: '''Phew. toes down the stairs and makes his way to the living room. Opal catches him '''Opal: '''Hey, what are you doing up? '''PC Guy: 'hard Well, I had a nightmare and was going to get some warm milk. 'Opal: '''Oh, alright. up the stairs '''PC Guy: '''Now that is taken care of... the front door. It creaks once more, but no one wakes up Whew! it lightly and begins running I hope Lake Hoohaw has an airport! in GoCity... '''Susan: '''Paul, where has Eric and Edw-- '''Paul: '''Don't call him that, call him PC Guy. That'll embarass him if he was here. '''Susan: '''Where has Eric and PC Guy been all day?! I haven't seen them since this morning! '''Paul: 'sighs They probably went to a sleepover with Joey or something. Let's watch the news and hope they aren't missing. 'Susan: '''Okay. on the TV and switches it to Channel 3 '''News Reporter: '''This evening, we have a story to tell you. a picture of Eric and PC Guy Two young boys were seen goofing off with a machine. Soon enough, it teleported to a mysterious place. All we know is that some otters inhabit that place. is seen with tears '''Paul: 'gasps Uh... it's going to be alri- '''SLAP! Paul: 'WHAT WAS THAT FOR?! '''Susan: '''I hate it when you say "Oh, it's going to be alright!" because it turns out to be a huge ''MESS. '''Paul: '''Well, my apologies, Mrs. Know-It-All. '''Susan: '''Well, you know what, I'm going to sleep in our bedroom. And I'm going to lock you out. Good luck sleeping on an air mattress! '''SLAM! Paul: 'sighs What am I going to do? to PC Guy back in the houseboat '''PC Guy: '''Ugh, there's no airport. It looks like this place is my brand spanking new forever home. asleep '''Narrator: '''That morning... digital alarm clocks reads "8:56 AM" '''Eric: '''PC Guy! PC Guy! Wake up! '''PC Guy: 'grunts What do you want? 'Eric: '''Jelly wants to show us something called the Noodle Dance! '''PC Guy: '''Okay. Odd name for a dance, though. '''Jelly: '''This dance is called the Noodle Dance. I'll show you how to do it. does a solo Noodle Dance '''Jelly: '''Now is your turn! does it successfully '''Eric: '''Do it, PC Guy! '''PC Guy: '''Alright. You two - watch and learn. Guy manages to dance, but halfway through, he trips and falls down the stairs '''PC Guy: '''My glasses! tries to do it again, but he trips again and lands on his stomach '''PC Guy: '''Oof! tries again, but slips on a sock '''PC Guy: '''My jaw! '''Jelly: '''Okay, maybe later. This is too hard for you. '''PC Guy: '''Indeed. It's ridiculously difficult! '''Jelly: '''You will get used to it sooner or later, so don't worry. to Lake Hoohaw '''Rocky: '''Bullwinkle, look, shelter! '''Shrek: '''Should we... break in? '''Donkey: '''Ehh, I dunno, Shrek. Let's check if anyone's home. '''Shrek: '''I don't care, Donkey! C'mon, guys, let's break in that houseboat. bursts the door open '''Eric: '''Where's that sound coming from? four otters and Eric and PC Guy go to the living room to investigate '''PC Guy: '''Hey! What gives!? '''Eric: '''I thought you wanted to go back to GoCi-- '''PC Guy: '''Eric, I changed my mind. I'm actually starting to like this place. '''Rayman: '''We didn't mean to break in. '''Blinky Bill: '''Uh, can we stay here? We inhabit GoCity, but then we found ourselves here by entering a foreign machine. So - can we stay here? '''Sophie: '''Hey, why didn't you say so? Besides, I love the 80's! '''PC Guy: 'growls Ugh, I'm hungry. I might as well eat my detention slip. on it 'Shrek: '''Me, too. I'm starving. You know how ogres are. '''Peanut: '''Ogres don't eat otters, right? '''Shrek: '''Nope. '''Peanut: '''Phew. '''Opal: '''Who wants my homemade panca-- '''PC Guy: '''I do! '''Eric: 'TV and surfs channels Boring. it to Nickelodeon Boring. it to Disney Channel Boring. Jeez, there's nothing on today. 'Sophie: '''We can watch episodes of PB&J Otter, the show my cousins starred in! I recorded all of the episodes on my DVR. '''Eric: '''Wooo! in GoCity... to GoCity Elementary '''Mrs. White: '''Then Mike Fink ran away from home when he was only two days old... '''Joey: '''Psst, David. '''David: '''Yes, JoJo? '''Joey: '''Don't call me that, Davey! Alright, I'm serious, why is Eric and PC Guy absent? '''David: '''You didn't watch GNN last night? They went missing and are living in a different dimension! It seems familiar, but I can't remember its name. '''Joey: '''Can you remember anything at the top of your head? '''David: '''The town name starts with "Lake". I can't remember the rest, but otters live there. And a duck, I think. The otters were named after... himself C'mon, David... food. '''Joey: '''OOH! I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! You mean, "Lake Hoohaw"! '''Mrs. White: '''Joey, I'm teaching a class here... '''Joey: '''Sorry. whispers Anyway, I'll tell you more. to commercial break (only on TV airings) back from commercial break '''David: '''Alright, GNN said they were right here. On this spot. pops out of nowhere '''Joey: '''A portal? '''David: '''A-ha! This'll teleport us to Lake Hoohaw! enter the portal, and they appear in Lake Hoohaw PC Guy, PB&J, and Sophie are seen walking '''Eric: '''It's gorgeous walking in Lake Hoohaw! '''PC Guy: '''Joey? David? What are you guys doing here? '''Peanut: '''More newcomers! '''Jelly: '''Oodelay, you two! I see you two are not from here. Want to take a tour around our houseboat? '''Joey: 'to David Told you this was the right location, Davey. 'David: 'hollers MY. NAME. IS. NOT. DAVEY!! 'Eric: 'of nowhere, Eric sneezes Uh oh. shivers 'Sophie: '''What's up with him? '''PC Guy: '''He's had the flu since last Monday, even though he showed no signs earlier. '''Opal: '''Poor him. Let's take him for a checkup. minutes later... to a doctor's office '''Doctor: '''His flu is worse than "terrible". We need to give him 8 shots. '''Eric: '''WHAT?! 8 SHOTS!!? '''Doctor: '''Yep. I'll be back shortly - just need the equipment. doctor exits the room '''Eric: 'panics I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIIIIEEEEE! pants '''Sophie: '''Don't worry. Once you get older, it won't hurt that much. '''Eric: '''But I'm only 11! '''Peanut: '''Read some of my Mallard Man comics. It'll get you off your mind. '''Eric: '''A-a-a-alright. shivers scene remains silent for 15 seconds doctor comes back in with some vaccines '''Eric: '''Uh oh. '''Doctor: '''Okay, Eric, here comes the airplane! '''POKE! Eric: '''OWWW!!! '''Doctor: '''Don't worry, the pain will last around 30 or 40 minutes. Now, get ready for Mr. Needle! '''POKE! Eric: '''in gibberish; unable to translate '''PC Guy: '''Eric!! Where'd you learn those words? '''POKE! Eric: '''THAT HURT! '''POKE! POKE! POKE! POKE! POKE! 'Eric: '''Is it over? Am I dead? '''Doctor: '''No, you're perfectly fine! '''Sophie: '''See, Eric? There was nothing to be scared of! '''Doctor: '''For being a good boy, here's a lollipop. '''Eric: '''Um, thanks. exit the clinic '''Doctor: '''Have a good day, y'all! '''Eric: '''I won't. My legs and arms really hurt. '''PC Guy: '''Didn't he say the pain would last 30 or 40 minutes? '''Eric: '''I don't care, but he's evil. to take off the bandage OUCH! I can't do it! to Dad's General Store '''Jelly: '''Daddy! Meet our friends, Eric and PC Guy! '''Peanut: '''And a hundred-others-she-can't-list! '''PC Guy: '''Hello, Mr. Otter. '''Ernest: '''Oodelay, I'm Ernest. his hand '''Eric: '''Nice store you got here. '''Ernest: '''Thanks, you're free to look around. '''Eric: '"Free"? "Look around"? and walks around. He spots a Mallard Man comic "Mallard Man"? I'll give this a try. it and starts reading Whoa... 'Jelly: '''Be careful with that! You'll get hypnotized! '''Eric: '''Too....... late........ feeling....... very... very....... sleepy......... '''Jelly: '''Oh, no! '''Eric: '''Just kidding! Har har har! '''Jelly: 'sarcastically Very funny. '''PC Guy: '''That's ironic. He just said "very" two times. '''Shrek: '''Yeah, laddy. '''Peanut: '''Speaking of Mallard Man, I wish Flick was here. '''Eric: '''Flick? Who's Flick? Trivia *The German dub of this episode is called "Lake Hoohaw Adventures". *This is the first time Butter speaks in complete sentences and in perfect Spanish. *Eric and PC Guy sleep in PB&J's old bed. Category:Comedy World (TV series) Category:Episodes Category:PB&J Otter Category:Crossovers